Chlo Grainger
Chloé "Chlo" Charles (née Grainger) married her boyfriend Donte Charles as soon as she turned sixteen in the hope that she would have the stability that was lacking in her life after her mother was murdered. She embarked on an affair with her sister Mika's boyfriend Brett Aspinall, but once it is out of her system, her relationship with Donte grows even stronger. Donte presents her with a rundown old van for a mobile hairdressing business so that she can start to fulfil her dreams, but Chlo again has doubts when she discovers that she is pregnant. Following Izzie's death, Tom Clarkson looks after Chlo and Mika until they leave the series at the end of Series 4. She graduated from Waterloo Road and left for university, moviing to Manchester with Donte and their daughter Izzie, named after her mother, Izzie Redpath, who was sadly killed by Lewis Seddon's uncle, Jed, at the end of Series 2. Series 1 Chlo and Mika are being looked after by their birth dad Jimmy Grainger. However, he leaves Chlo and Mika alone. Chlo decides to take the opportunity to meet her boyfriend Donte. This leads Chlo to become involved in a limousine crash with Donte, her best friend Holly and Donte‘s best friend Adam Deardon. Adam is killed, Holly is left in a coma, Donte with cuts and Chlo with a broken arm. When Donte is imprisoned, he relies on Chlo to get him out. Chlo becomes stressed and her schoolwork begins to suffer. It is revealed that a drunk Chlo climbed onto Donte and obscured his view of the road, which lead to the crash. When she refuses to take the blame for Donte, they break up, however reconcile later on. In court, Donte is found guilty by the judge, despite Chlo’s best efforts in admitting the truth. Series 2 Chlo becomes good friends with Maxine Barlow and Janeece Bryant. Chlo and Donte plan to marry, and they become extremely close. Izzie catches Donte touching Chlo’s behind, and is forced to have a talk about sex with her. Around this time, Izzie starts a relationship with fellow English teacher Tom Clarkson. Following Lorna’s death and Stacey Appleyard climbing into Tom’s bed when she Was sleeping over, family matters become tense. Tom and Izzie reconcile and get engaged, however Izzie is stabbed by Jed Seddon at the end of Series 2 and dies in the arms of headmaster Jack Rimmer, whom she was trying to defend from Jed. Series 3 Chlo and Mika are looked after by Tom following their mother’s death. Donte and Chlo tie the knot, however Tom unexpectedly shows up at the wedding. They decide to continue the service and they go to the pub after. Chlo apologises to Tom and tells him that she misses her Mum. Donte rents a flat for him and Chlo, and surprises her at lunchtime. Chlo isn’t very fond of the flat. When Brett Aspinall offers to give Chlo extra French lessons, they begin to get close and eventually end up kissing. Even though they both know it is wrong, they end up sleeping together, and agree to never speak of it again. Chlo’s relationship with Donte begins to suffer, so Donte prepares a romantic dinner for Chlo. Donte catches Chlo and Brett sleeping together and ends up revealing it to Mika. Chlo and Mika fight, and Janeece gets Tom to break up the fight. Mika tells Chlo she never wants to see her again, which causes Chlo to run away from her home in Rochdale. She meets a woman named Lucy at an Internet cafe and is invited to stay at her boyfriend’s flat. Lucy forces Chlo to shoplift and she realises something is going on. Meanwhile, Donte is desperately searching for her after Brett shows him a flyer of Chlo, missing. Chlo was forced to kiss one of Lucy’s friends for £20 per kiss and is forced to watch them sleep together. She excuses herself to the bathroom and calls Tom, who calls the police to her location. As she attempts to leave, she is caught and is intimidated up the stairs. Eventually, the police arrest them and Chlo is saved. When she arrives back home after that ordeal, she and Donte do not reconcile, and headteacher Rachel Mason tries to get Chlo, Donte, Mika and Brett to become civil again. Donte starts dating Celine Dixon, one of the bullies who helped Leigh-Ann Galloway to set up the hate site about Mika. Celine becomes increasingly jealous of Chlo and Donte, who still harbour feelings for one and other. When a large fire starts from an improperly switched off gas canister in the school canteen, Chlo is trapped in the girls toilets and calls Donte for help. With the help of Tom, she is saved and they begin dating again. Celine is seen crying on the grass and is not seen again. Series 4 Chlo has ambitions tobecome a hairdresser, and Donte surprises her with a rusty, worn-down van, which he turns into a mobile hairdressers - Chlo’s Cutz. She caters to a number of students but turns down Earl Kelly, with suspicions of him. She burns Grantly Budgen’s £450 wig and is forced to pay him the money for repairs. During this time, Donte and Chlo buy a flat and customise it, however their bank cards become overdrawn and they are forced to sell it. Chlo becomes pregnant and is scared to tell Donte. She eventually does and Donte is more than pleased, however Chlo is not as excited. Kim Campbell returns and persuades Chlo to go to university and follow her dreams, which leads to her and Donte having a long argument and Donte ending up wrecking her van. She also persuades Chlo to give up hairdressing, which leads to her walking out of her NVQ exam. When picking universities, she considers Manchester, but Kim persuades her to look at some in London that cater for young mothers with babies. Donte disapproves and tries to change the decision. Chlo also helps Flick Mellor get back together with Marley Kelly. Later, during a walk in the park, Chlo tells Donte she wants to give the baby up for adoption. Kim brings a lawyer into school, to try and settle the argument between Chlo and Donte, who has reacted badly to Chlo's desire to give up the baby, and wants a divorce. Later on, she gives birth to her daughter Izzie Charles in the toilets surrounded by Janeece, Donte and Kim. Rachel Mason later pokes her head in to see Chlo. At the hospital, Chlo decides she doesn’t want to give up the baby after all, and at the end of the series, Chlo, Donte and Izzie move to Manchester for University. They are not seen on the show again. Trivia *Chlo is one of the original members of the girls football team. *Before she moved into a flat with Donte, Chlo lived at 34 Paletine Road, Rochdale. *She is very good friends with Maxine, Janeece and Flick. *Chlo was the first person to get married before she finished school. The second was student Jonah Kirby, who eloped to Gretna Green with teacher Francesca Montoya. ﻿Quotes * "Mum, can I have half of next week's pocket money now?" ---- *"Are you taking advantage of me because I'm drunk?" ---- *'Chlo:' "What if a mad axe man breaks in? What do we tell him? We don't know where our mum is?" *'Izzie:' "Tell him to ring me on my mobile." ---- *"I don't want to be the school's freakshow! You know, the girl everyone looks at because she was dumb enough to get herself pregnant?!" Category:Students Category:Past Characters Category:Mothers Category:Children of staff Category:Donte Charles romances Category:Brett Aspinall romances Category:Redpath family Category:Grainger family Category:Orphan on mother side Category:Under Tom Clarkson custody Category:Girls football team Category:Series 1 characters Category:Series 2 characters Category:Series 3 characters Category:Series 4 characters Category:Prisoner Category:Adopted Category:Jack Rimmer Era Students Category:Rachel Mason Era Students